


Steve's secret

by wishiwerebella



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I couldn't help myself, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishiwerebella/pseuds/wishiwerebella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a tumblr request that didn't even come to me, I just saw it on my timeline and started typing and next thing I knew I had 2400 words to share.</p><p>"It is a bit dark...but can I have Bucky finding out that Steve used to sell himself to help with bills back before the war and Steve breaking down and then massive comfort and making love from Bucky? Obviously this is set in the future after Hydra,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's secret

The new Avengers were taking down yet another Hydra base when Bucky suddenly disappeared from Steve’s line of sight. The two had an agreement that they would always stay in view if Steve was going to allow Bucky to come on these missions. Bucky had never, not once, disappointed his Captain.

 

“Bucky! Bucky, come in!” Steve shouted hysterically over the comms. “Does anyone have a visual on Barnes?!” 

 

“He was taking out a line of men guarding the lab last I saw him, Cap,” Hawkeye called out, perched in the base’s guard tower, taking out Hydra lackeys one arrow at a time.

 

“I thought he was at the fence, that’s where I saw him,” Scarlet Witch responded, narrowly avoiding a round of fire before using her power to toss the Hydra agent into a wall.

 

“I need eyes on Bucky NOW!” Cap screamed. He threw his shield with so much force it took out ten guys before lodging itself in the brick wall of the building. 

 

“I have eyes on him, Captain,” came a familiar voice over the comms that made Steve’s insides chill faster than the ice had. The signal was coming from Bucky’s transmiter. “And if you want him back, you’ll do exactly as I say.” Steve dropped to his knees, terrified and panicked.

 

“Falcon, get Cap back to the jet. Wanda, lets finish this,” Hawkeye ordered, taking control of the situation as second in command.

 

............

 

Hours later the team was gathered around the table in the Avenger’s briefing room, all freshly showered and out of uniform, as if having this discussion with Steve instead of Captain America would make a difference in the outcome.

 

“I’m going alone,” Steve insisted for what felt like the millionth time. “He will kill Bucky if I don’t and I’m not taking any chances with his life.” Cap’s anger had been hardly concealed throughout the conversation.

 

“Steve, you aren’t in the best position to be making these decisions right now. Your relationship with Barnes complicates things. Let us...” Natasha started.

 

“NO!” Steve’s voice echoed off the walls of the room. “That’s final,” Steve said, exiting the room determinedly.  Steve headed to the armory first, grabbing a few weapons he thought he could conceal on his person easiest. He then made his way to the garage, started up his fastest bike and tore out of there before any of the others could try again to stop him.

 

Steve pulled into the parking garage attached to an upscale New York high-rise that he’d been told to come to by the threatening voice who now had Bucky. He parked the bike and took the elevator to the thirty-second floor, braced to fight as soon as the doors opened. 

 

The elevator stopped and the doors slid opening too slowly for his liking. The image that greeted him made him nearly vomit on the spot. Four blown up photographs were propped on easels in the entryway. Each one depicted Steve, before the serum, engaged in some sexual act with an older dark-haired gentleman.

 

Just behind the easels, in the center of the room, Bucky was on his knees, hands and feet bound behind him with thick chains and locks. A ball gag that appeared to be made of steal was between Bucky’s lips, causing drool to fall down his chest as he refused to bow his head. The look he gave Steve as their eyes locked held more sadness than anything else.

 

Steve stepped out of the elevator cautiously, pulling a gun from his belt, but the flat appeared empty except for Bucky and the photos.

“Buck, are you okay?” Steve asked, taking another tentative step forward, carefully sweeping the entire open floor plan of the room with his eyes. Bucky nodded his head, but cast his eyes to the right. Steve swung his aim that direction.

 

“Show yourself right now,” Steve demanded. A man stepped out from the shadows. Brock Rumlow.

 

“Hold your britches, Cap. I’m right here,” Rumlow declared, holding out his arms to show that he was unarmed. “I just wanted to have one last chat with our mutual friend here.” Steve took the shot offered to him but Rumlow ducked behind the nearby kitchen counter, narrowly avoiding the bullet. “Cap! I’m not an idiot, you know,” he called out from behind the counter. “I have an escape plan that will get me out of here alive. Your boy toy in the other room is wired up. In exactly three minutes 25 amps are going to go through those chains wrapped around him and fry him beyond repair.”

 

Steve lowered his gun, and Rumlow stood.

 

“There are four locks on those chains, one for each photograph of you from the good old days. You’ll find one key underneath each easel. A few Hydra buddies helped me set it up. They got a real laugh out of using these pics as their screensavers,” Rumlow informed him. Steve’s eyes flared anger towards the man. “Anyway, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you both again soon. Enjoy the debriefing about all this,” Rumlow winked at Steve and exited the room out a back hallway.

 

Steve was moving towards Bucky in an instant, pulling the ballgag free from his mouth. “Bucky, are you okay? What happened?” Steve was frantic, searching for anyway to break the thick chains wrapped around Bucky’s arms and legs.

 

“I can’t break them, Steve, I’ve tried. You have to get the keys,” Bucky insisted. Steve scrambled for the first easel and knocked it over, revealing the first key. Steve ran back and forth, unlocking Bucky as quickly as possible, being sure to knock the photograph enlargements to the ground face down each time he upset an easel.

 

Steve freed Bucky with only seconds to spare. Steve kicked the large photos towards the chains as they sparked and crackled with electricity, setting the pics ablaze.

 

They both dashed into the elevator to leave, griping each other’s hand. Descending 32 floors takes only about 30 seconds, but to Steve it seemed an eternity. Neither wanted to be the first to speak.

 

“What did he want to talk to you about?” Steve finally asked nervously. The silence before Bucky responded settled thick around them.

 

“You,” Bucky replied succinctly.

 

The elevator doors opened on the ground floor and Steve and Bucky exited hand in hand. Both men avoided eye contact and although they refused to let go of the other, the tenseness of their bodies belied their discomfort with the situation.

 

They made their way back to headquarters barely speaking. Steve called in his report as they drove. “I’ve got him, everyone can stand down. We’ll skip the debrief tonight and fill you all in tomorrow.”

 

Barely two steps into the door of their shared quarters and Steve appeared to physically crumble to the ground, crying. Bucky shut the door and rushed to his side, puling Steve into his arms. “Shh, shh. It’s okay baby. I’m right here. I’m safe,” Bucky reassured the blonde.

 

“He showed you, didn’t he?” Steve sobbed, burying his face in Bucky’s chest and blushing furiously. “I’m so embarrassed. I’m so sorry, Buck.” Bucky rubbed Steve’s back soothingly, holding him tighter as the younger man’s sobs got louder.

 

“I’m not mad at you, sweetheart. I would like an explanation; Rumlow gave me one, but I’d rather hear it from you.” Bucky rearranged their positions a bit so that Steve was sitting between Bucky’s legs with his arms wrapped around him. “ What happened, Stevie? And why didn’t you tell me?”

Steve was silent for a long while, trying to take deep breaths to calm his crying. When he finally got up the courage to look Bucky in the eye, he explained as best he could.

 

“We needed the money… and I was in no condition to do manual labor for anyone. I couldn’t even get hired as a shop clerk. Someone offered me cash to “give my attention” to them one day, pulled up next to me in an expensive car as I was walking home from a recruitment office, and I thought it was the only option. I’m so sorry, Buck. I should have told you back then or when we found each other again. I don’t know why I kept this from you, I was just so embarrassed and I hated myself for it afterward. But the money helped Ma and I make it through another winter, and paid for her funeral, and I don’t regret that.”

 

Bucky cupped Steve’s head and kissed him gently. “You are an amazing man, Steve Rogers. I could never be mad at you for doing what you felt you needed to. I am disappointed that you didn’t tell me, and I’m sad that I wasn’t able to help you out more back then, to protect you from having to resort to that. I’m very happy that we are together now and won’t ever have to face hardship like that again,” Bucky replied earnestly.

 

“You forgive me?” Steve asked, puppy dog eyes glancing up at the brunette lovingly.

 

“I do, and I love you more than ever… come on,” Bucky lifted Steve in his arms as he stood from the floor and headed towards the bedroom. Steve wrapped his arms around his best friend and lover and kissed him fiercely.

 

Bucky placed Steve at the center of the foot of the bed and knelt in front of him to begin removing Steve’s shoes. Steve remained still, letting Bucky handle him as he liked, smiling at him goofily, so in love. Buck pulled Steve’s shirt over his head, kissing the blonde harder now, running both his metal and real hand across Steve’s chest. Then he reached for Steve’s pants, unzipping them and breaking their kiss long enough to pull his pants and underwear off simultaneously.

 

“Scoot back,” Bucky ordered, and Steve scrambled back on the bed, laying his head on the pillows, never breaking eye contact with Bucky, who was now removing his own clothes. Steve groaned audibly as Buck removed his own pants and underwear, freeing his already hard cock from the fabric.

 

Bucky stalked his way up Steve’s body, trailing kisses and love bites all along the way from Steve’s ankles to his knees, his thighs and his stomach, along his left arm and shoulder, and finally reaching Steve’s lips. As they resumed kissing each other senseless, Bucky’s body was aligned with Steve’s, their cocks sliding against each other, pressed between them.

 

“I was so scared of losing you tonight, Steve,” Bucky whispered in his ear, hitching Steve’s right leg over his hip so they were pressed even closer together. “I didn’t know what Rumlow’s plan was and I thought the last image I would have of you was of you fucking another man.” Bucky reached down and gave Steve’s cock one firm stroke. “But this is mine, right Stevie? You’re all mine,” Bucky purred into Steve’s ear.

 

Steve was panting endlessly, grinding his hips up into Bucky’s grip. “All yours, Buck. Forever,” Steve gasped.

 

Bucky reached his hand under his pillow and pulled out a bottle of lube. With how often they fucked since finding each other again, it was just common sense to keep the bottle closer than the nightstand for easy and fast access. Bucky popped the lid and poured lube along the first two fingers of his metal hand. Steve moaned loudly at the sight. Setting the bottle aside, Bucky began running his fingers along Steve’s rim, gently but firmly.

 

“Is this what you want, baby?” Bucky asked, keeping his touch gentle and right at the edge of Steve’s opening. He wouldn’t go any further without Steve’s okay. They both knew how an intense mission could affect the psyche and they were careful to respect each other afterward.

 

“Please, Buck. I’m yours, all yours, please fuck me, baby,” Steve nearly begged, already on the edge of cuming just from how loved and secure he felt in Bucky’s arms. Bucky pressed the first cool, metal digit into Steve and was rewarded with a gasp and Steve scrabbling to grab ahold of Bucky’s arms. He slowly slid the digit in and out a few times before adding the second and Steve pulled Bucky down closer to him, kissing him like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

 

When Bucky felt Steve was ready, he removed his fingers gently, Steve crying out softly in protest, and picked up the lube again. He poured a generous amount into his palm and slicked up his cock before lining himself up with Steve’s ass. He pulled Steve’s legs apart, bent at the knees, and shoved a pillow under his ass to give himself a better angle, and then slid into Steve in one smooth, slow move. Their combined groan as Bucky penetrated the man was hot, spurring them both closer to orgasm.

 

Bucky rocked against Steve gently, kissing his lips and jaw and neck, savoring the feeling of having all of Steve laid out for his pleasure.

 

“Oh, pleeaassee,” Steve moaned out. “Please, Buck, harder… faster. I need you to take me, make me all yours again, please!” Steve begged. Bucky continued at his slow pace for a little while longer, kissing Steve’s protests away.

 

“You are all mine, baby,” Bucky assured Steve, finally picking up the pace. “All.” Thrust. “Mine.” Thrust. “Mine.” Thrust. “Mine.” Bucky was fucking roughly into Steve with each word, climbing towards climax quickly. He reached for Steve’s dick with his flesh hand and began to jerk him off in time with each thrust.

 

“Yours. Yours. Yours!” Steve wailed in time with Bucky’s own declarations, devolving into a breathy, panting mess. Steve shuddered violently, spilling over Bucky’s hand and calling out his name in ecstasy. The contraction of Steve’s body, muscles tense and rippling, pulled Bucky into orgasm with him moments later as he moaned out “I love you.”

 

Bucky collapsed to the bed next to Steve, holding the blonde in his arms, Steve’s head lying on his chest. They cuddled and kissed each other as the last waves of pleasure settled. Bucky used the sheet on the bed to clean them both up a bit and tossed it to the side. Steve pressed his ear to Bucky’s chest.

 

“I love listening to your heartbeat. Its so soothing to me… reminds me that you’re alive and here and mine,” Steve sighed. Bucky’s hand stroked through Steve’s hair.

 

“I love you, babe,” Bucky said, reaching over to turn out the light on the nightstand and then pulling the blanket at the foot of the bed over them both. They drifted peacefully to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr as hide-the-zucchini if you're interested. 
> 
> I have two WIP's I haven't updated in forever, but this little one-shot just came to me all on its own. Sorry to people waiting for updates on my other fics! I swear I am still writing them! hearts


End file.
